


5. Unwanted Surprises

by Foozinator



Series: All Over Again [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foozinator/pseuds/Foozinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranko learns what it means to be a real man, er, woman. Ukyo takes a visit to the Saotome home to collect on an old debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Unwanted Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This series is something I wrote a couple decades ago, and as such is really only posted for archival purposes.

"spoken lines" - Japanese  
<spoken lines> \- Chinese  
*thoughts*  
================================================== =========  
Prologue - Omens

Ranma lay back on the roof of the Tendo dojo, staring at the stars. The  
night air was still warm. The cicadas were chirping softly. The sounds of  
sparring drifted from inside. Since he was done practicing for the night,  
Ranma meditated, easily feeling at peace with himself. Things seemed to be  
going well.

Ranko had agreed to help teach Akane. Their fight at the martial arts  
gymnastics meet seemed to do both of them good. They had gained some  
respect for each other, maybe even a little understanding of how the other  
felt. Ranma sighed. They actually seemed to be getting along together.

Almost.

A thump, a dull thud, and an "Ow!" was heard from inside. Akane limped out.  
She jumped up, grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. She  
limped over to where Ranma lay. "Remember when I got angry with you for  
pulling your punches?"

Ranma turned his head so he could see Akane's expression better. "Yeah?"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She rubbed her shoulder with one hand  
and massaged her ankle with the other. They stopped and listened as Ranko  
practiced a particularly noisy kata. She seemed to yelling every other  
move. Several loud thumping noises suggested that she was jumping around as  
well. Akane looked down at her ankle. "Ya' know, I kinda wonder if she's  
still trying to keep us apart."

"Nah." Ranma looked back up at the stars. "If she were, she'd be up HERE  
doin' somethin'."

Akane stopped rubbing her ankle and looked at Ranma. If she hadn't known  
better, she would think he was studying the constellations. "Don't think  
too hard, Ranma. You might hurt something."

Ranma didn't respond for a second. He turned and looked back at Akane  
blankly. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinkin'."

Akane giggled. "That's what I was warning you about. What WERE you  
thinking?"

Ranma ignored Akane's jibe. "Remember when I first got here?"

Akane nodded, feeling her face grow hot with guilt as she remembered how she  
had treated him.

Ranma pointed at a spot not far down the street. "The old man told me just  
a couple blocks away that he and his friend had already arranged for me to  
marry. I was so mad that he didn't even ask me what I wanted."

Akane looked back at Ranma. She hadn't thought about how he might have felt  
at the beginning of that evening. "Father told us just that night, too. I  
was so angry that such an important decision was being taken from me."

Ranma stared at the intersection in the street. "I fought the old man. I  
wanted to go back to China and find a cure. The only reason we ended up  
here was because he knocked me out with a street sign."

Akane looked at Ranma's eyes. "He must have wanted to join the two families  
pretty badly."

Ranma sat up. "That's just it, Akane. What if your father hadn't kicked  
the old man out? What if that whole arranged marriage thing was still a  
problem?" He looked back at Akane. "What kind of lengths would they have  
gone to get us together?"

The thought made Akane shiver.

Ranko stepped outside and looked up to the roof. "Hey, Akane, are you going  
to call it a night or what?"

A crash echoed from inside the dojo. The three jumped inside to see the  
remains of the altar on the floor.

** ** **

Ukyo hummed as she put the last of the pans away. All the lights were out  
at U-Chan's. With Ranma and Ranko gone, they weren't needed. Not that they  
really needed to worry about keeping the bills down. Ranko's cooking was  
steadily improving, and the customers who didn't recognize her from Nobu's  
time gave compliments on the quiet determination of the fiery redhead.  
Business had been good enough that they had been rebuilding the savings that  
had been spent getting to and from China.

Ukyo yelped in surprise as a loud clang boomed throughout the restaurant.  
Was someone else there? She stepped quietly to the doorway, straining to  
listen for any signs of an intruder. Hearing nothing, she decided to get  
her battle spatula off the wall before investigating further. She tip-toed  
to the side wall, reaching up for the weapon.

It wasn't there.

A chill went down her spine. If someone was there, they might have already  
taken the spatula away. She turned to face the rest of the front room. Her  
foot kicked something metallic. She knelt and put her hand down. It was  
the battle spatula. She leaned it against the wall and felt for the  
mounting studs that had held it up. One of them had fallen out, allowing  
the weapon to fall.

Ukyo sighed. *Things WERE a little quiet around here,* she thought. *I  
hope Ranma, Ranko, and Akane are okay.*

================================================== =========  
Chapter 1 - Trouble Always Comes in Pairs

Ukyo turned the heating surface on in preparation for the new day. She was  
trying to ignore the feelings of dread she had from the omens of the night  
before. Ranko's news about the altar at the Tendo Dojo didn't help. The  
morning sky was overcast, and the radio was giving updates on an approaching  
storm.

Ranko stretched and yawned loudly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey," she said, looking down at the floor. "How did this big notch get in  
the floor?"

Ukyo looked at the mark on the floor. "It must have happened when the  
battle spatula fell last night."

Ranko sighed. "Another bad omen?" She slumped down onto the last step.  
"That's just great!"

Ukyo stopped and walked over Ranko, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Hey,  
we've been through scrapes before, ne?"

Ranko swatted Ukyo's hand away. "Don't try to patronize me, Ukyo!"

Ukyo blinked. "Wh... what... Ranko, what's wrong?"

Ranko stood up, clutching her stomach. "I'm just not feeling all cheery  
today, alright?" She walked past Ukyo and into the kitchen.

Ukyo watched Ranko walk away, mouth open. *Did I just hear what I thought I  
heard?* She dismissed the thought. Ranko snapping at people was hardly out  
of the ordinary. Ukyo just couldn't remember the last time that Ranko had  
snapped at HER.

The rest of the morning's preparations went by smoothly enough. Ranko  
worked quietly, spending most of her time in the kitchen. Ranma seemed to  
be avoiding Ranko, but that could just have been Ukyo's imagination. She  
did notice that the usual fight... discussion over who would serve and who  
would keep the kitchen was skipped this time. Ranma simply began to serve  
the first customers, and Ranko remained in the kitchen. Before the lunch  
rush began, Ukyo pulled Ranma aside. "Have you noticed anything unusual  
about Ranko?"

Ranma shook his head. "Um, no. Why?"

"Well, it looked like you were avoiding her."

Ranma looked back into the kitchen. "Really? It's not like I'm scared of  
her or nothin'." He looked back to Ukyo. "Why?"

"Doesn't she seem a little moody today?"

Ranma shrugged. "Didn't notice."

Ukyo made a dismissive gesture. "Never mind." Ranma shrugged again and  
grabbed the next order. Ukyo stared, momentarily distracted by the shifting  
patterns in the distorted image. *Is he avoiding her subconsciously? It's  
almost like he has an extra sense for when to leave a woman alone.* Ukyo  
giggled to herself, rejecting the idea as silly. Avoiding trouble was NOT  
one of Ranma's strong points.

"Kounji Ukyo?"

Ukyo blinked, not recognizing the voice. "Yes?"

"I have a certified letter for you. Please sign here."

Ukyo put her hand out, allowing the delivery man to put the clipboard and  
pen in her hand. She scribbled her name on the paper, missing the signature  
area completely. The courier looked at the signature, grunted, and put the  
letter in her hands before leaving. She held the envelope in her hands for  
a few seconds, unsure if she wanted to know what news it contained. She  
felt Ranma walk past her on his way to the kitchen. She waited for him to  
return before calling him.

Ranma looked at the letter in Ukyo's hands. "What's that?"

Ukyo held it out. "It's a letter, Ranma. Could you read it to me?"

Ranma looked at her for a moment before silently taking the envelope and  
opening it. "Kounji Ukyo," he read. "I hope this letter finds you doing  
well. I have spent the past four years with your father at the Lake Biwa  
temple, near Kyoto. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you...." Ranma's  
voice trailed off.

This sounded seriously bad. "What?!" Ukyo grabbed Ranma's arm. "WHAT?!"

Ranma sighed. "...inform you that your father passed away on the 10th of  
April."

There was more, but after seeing Ukyo's reaction, Ranma didn't have the  
heart to read it. He called Ranko out to the front room. Ranko stepped out  
of the kitchen, arms folded. "What?" Ranma showed her the letter. She  
sighed and nodded. "I'll take over the cooking here. You can take care of  
Ukyo."

Ranma put his hands on Ukyo's shoulders and guided her up the stairs. Her  
breath was choked with sobs as she stumbled into her bedroom. Ranma stood  
awkwardly in the doorway. "Anything I can do?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I'd like some time alone."

Ranma watched Ukyo cover her face with her hands. Her shoulders began  
convulsing as sobs escaped. Ranma quietly closed the door to her bedroom  
and sat down in the hallway.

** ** **

As Shampoo and Cologne reached the building, they could see a sign in the  
window that said, "No Foreigners." Cologne took out the newspaper clipping  
and crossed off another entry.

Shampoo blinked at the sign. "Another? This fifth one in row. What if all  
have sign?" The overcast sky was a good match for her mood at the moment.

Cologne looked at the next circled ad in the clipping before returning it to  
her pocket. "Not to worry, young one. There's more than one way to skin  
a...." She stopped at the look on Shampoo's face. "It's just an  
expression."

The next building was only a block away, and the door had no such sign.  
Shampoo pulled the door open and poked her head in. "Ni hao."

A middle-aged man was sweeping the floor in the large, empty front room. A  
wall separated the front room from the kitchen. A door and a large window  
allowed access from one room to the other. The man stopped sweeping the  
floor and bowed to the two visitors. "Konnichiwa. I am Morita Toshio."

Cologne gave him a curt nod. "Hello, Mr. Morita. I am Cologne. This is  
Shampoo."

Toshio bowed again. "You must be looking for a place to start a business,  
Khu Lon."

Cologne blinked, surprised for a moment. "Er, yes. Yes, we are."

Toshio blinked. "Did I mispronounce your name? It is a Chinese name, isn't  
it?"

"Yes it is. How did you know?"

"I used to go to this Chinese buffet, Chen Sung Smorgy. Great food. I went  
there so often that I came to know the owners. Their names had similar  
sounds in them."

Cologne nodded. "I think we might get along very well." She looked around  
the room. "This is quite a large place for this area of town...."

Shampoo recognized her great-grandmother's negotiating technique and tuned  
out the rest of the conversation. She was distracted by the view of the  
kitchen through the doorway. The kitchen here had similar colors to  
U-Chan's. A wave of emotions flooded over her as memories surfaced.

Her disgrace at her failure in Joketsuzoku. The pain of her punishment at  
Jusenkyo by Cologne's hand. The shame of being shipped out of China as a  
parcel. The joy in seeing Ranma, even if she was in her female form. The  
confusion in the kitchen, seeing Ranma in both forms at the same time. *Two  
Ranmas? How could that be?*

Shampoo looked at her great-grandmother. *She would probably know what  
happened to Ranma, but would she tell me?*

Shampoo wasn't completely sure why Cologne had left her place at the Council  
of Elders and once again come to Japan. Judging by how Cologne treated her  
when they met near U-Chan's, the thought that Cologne was there to help her  
was absurd. Shampoo had felt yet again like a mere package to be thrown on  
a shelf somewhere and forgotten. The fact that Cologne no longer referred  
to Shampoo as her great-granddaughter re-enforced the banishment Shampoo now  
suffered. Now, she was being dragged along as Cologne was obviously looking  
for a more permanent stay in Japan. Cologne was keeping her around for some  
purpose, but Shampoo felt that she would only find out when Cologne decided  
to tell her.

Cologne probably already knew as much as Shampoo did about Ranma. Shampoo  
thought again of seeing both Ranmas at once. *Is it some sort of cure, or  
another curse that they have?*

** ** **

After the noon rush died down, Ranko picked up a moist washcloth. *I don't  
know how Ukyo keeps the place so clean during lunch,* she thought as she  
scraped at a dried piece of dough. *I haven't been able to master a single  
part of her cooking style. The Kounji school of martial arts  
okonomiyaki....* Her train of thought derailed as she looked over to where  
the battle spatula had been leaned against the wall. It wasn't there. She  
looked back towards the kitchen and saw Ukyo.

She was wearing the same blue outfit she had worn when they had met on the  
bridge. The bandoleer was filled with little throwing spatulas. The larger  
weapon was slung behind her back. Her face, while recently washed, still  
betrayed the fact that she had been crying for hours.

Ranko blinked. "Well, it looks like you're dressed to kill." Ranma  
silently stepped from behind Ukyo.

Ukyo spoke calmly. "I have something to do. I should be back by tomorrow  
night at the latest."

Ranko reached for Ukyo. "Do you have to leave? I don't want to be alone."

Ranma tapped Ranko's shoulder. "Hey, what am I?"

Ranko swatted Ranma's hand away. "Who asked you?"

Ukyo blinked at Ranko, trying to decide if this behavior was awfully moody,  
even for Ranko. She dismissed the thought again. More important things  
needed to be taken care of. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The calmness in Ukyo's voice was eerie. Ranko also seemed to be acting  
strangely. Ranma could tell that something was going on, but he couldn't  
figure it out. Not that he was good at understanding women to begin with.  
He looked at Ukyo's determined expression. "Where are you going?"

Ukyo sighed. "Several years ago, I swore revenge on someone who betrayed  
me. I promised my father that I would recover my honor if not my dowry."

Ranko sighed. "You're talking about the old man."

Ukyo nodded. "I know you've disowned the Saotome family, but I still can't  
ask for either of you to help."

Ranma grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled furiously on it. He  
handed his work to Ukyo. "Here's a map to the Saotome home. Good luck."

Ranko nodded. "Give him a piece of my mind, too. We'll handle U-Chan's  
until you get back."

Ukyo smiled as she took the map. She looked at the twins for a few seconds  
before realizing that she couldn't think of anything to say. Her smile  
disappeared as she walked outside.

** ** **

Ranma locked the door to U-Chan's and jogged down the street to catch up  
with Ranko. The street lights blinked on as they neared the bridge. Both  
of them, as usual, maintained a heavy silence as they crossed the bridge.  
The waters underneath were calm enough, but the air was damp. Before they  
got off the bridge, it began to rain. The two ran the rest of the way to  
the Tendo home.

Akane opened the door. "Oh dear, you two are soaked. Come in and get  
warmed up."

Ranma gratefully stepped inside. "Thanks, Akane."

Ranko stood at the doorway, holding her stomach for a moment, before taking  
a couple of stiff steps inside.

Akane put her hand on Ranko's shoulder. "Are you alright, Ranko?"

Ranko swatted Akane's hand away. "I'm fine," she spat.

Akane looked back to Ranma, who shrugged. "Ukyo said something about her  
acting all funny and stuff," he said.

Ranko put her hands on her hips. "Oh, now I'm 'acting all funny and stuff',  
eh? I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to feel anything other than  
sweetness and happiness." Ranko stood there and shivered, grabbing at her  
stomach again.

Akane looked back to Ranko. "Is your stomach bothering you?"

Ranko nodded. "Must have eaten something that didn't like me."

Nabiki came down the stairs. "Hi Ranma, Ranko. Uh, Ranko...." Nabiki  
stopped and looked at Ranko.

Ranko shivered again. "What's everyone looking at?" Her face went pale.

Akane stepped back as she saw a stream of blood trail down Ranko's wet leg.  
"Ah, Ranko?"

Ranko bent over, still holding her stomach. Her eyes rolled back and she  
collapsed in the entry way.

================================================== =========  
Chapter 2 - Looking for Answers

Cologne walked over to the stairway that led to the loft. She stopped as  
Shampoo stepped over to follow. Cologne held her hand up. <I'll be back.>

Shampoo sighed and watched as Cologne disappeared up the stairs. She looked  
around the dark kitchen. There were no utensils, dishware, or bowls. They  
also needed supplies. *Unless Great-Grandmother has plans other than  
opening a new restaurant,* Shampoo noted to herself.

Cologne returned with a throw pillow. <You can sleep in the front room.>

Shampoo looked at the pillow. <Don't I even get a blanket?>

<You don't need one. It's summer. You should be warm enough. >

Shampoo took the pillow and sighed again.

Cologne gave her a sharp glance. <Don't forget what you are. You are an  
outsider. Now go to sleep. You will have a busy day tomorrow.> The old  
woman turned the kitchen light out and returned to the loft.

Shampoo stood in the darkness, allowing herself a moment of self-pity. She  
carefully felt her way into the front room, dropping the pillow in a corner  
and sitting down beside it. The sound of the rain echoed in the empty room.

*How can I regain what I have lost?* Her thoughts drifted yet again to  
Ranma. Both of them. *If he found a cure, I wonder if I could convince him  
to share it with me?* Their parting had not been entirely under the best of  
terms. Still, Shampoo hoped that she would get the chance to talk to him  
again.

On the other hand, reversing Cologne's punishment for her probably wasn't  
the best way to become an Amazon again. She had lost so much the past  
month, she began to wonder if she might recover anything of her former  
pride.

She sighed once again, feeling the weight of past events, and lay herself  
down on the floor. She soon fell asleep, only to dream of humiliation and  
loneliness.

** ** **

Ukyo looked once again at the map before knocking on the door. Even though  
Ranma had used large symbols and letters, she had to stare at it closely to  
make anything out through the distortions.

She could feel her heart racing. What did she think she was doing? She  
hadn't trained much at all since she lost most of her sight. She wasn't  
even sure she had read the address correctly. Now, she was going to  
challenge the man who taught Ranma? Maybe it wasn't too late. She could  
just walk away and....

No. She had already waited too long. She had vowed to her father that she  
would recover her honor at all cost. Even if she lost this match, she must  
get some training and demand a rematch. She had to deal with this sooner or  
later, and now was just as good a time as....

The door opened. Ukyo tried to make out the figure in the doorway without  
squinting. The figure bowed and spoke. "Konbanwa. How may I help you?"  
It was a woman's voice.

Ukyo bowed. "Good evening. I am Kounji Ukyo. I have come to see Saotome  
Genma."

The figure paused, probably looking at the bandoleer and battle spatula. "I  
am Saotome Nodoka. Please wait here."

A large white and black thing appeared in the doorway and grunted. It  
sounded like a panda. Ukyo heard Nodoka walk up behind the panda. "Baka,"  
she spat. Ukyo heard spilling water, and could see the large black and  
white figure shift and shrink.

"Yikes," a familiar voice cried. "It needn't be THAT hot." Nodoka walked  
away, muttering something under her breath. Genma grunted again and looked  
Ukyo over. "Looking for some training? Well I'm not teaching. I haven't  
even practiced myself in a couple of months."

Ukyo paused, taken aback by his confession. "You don't know who I am?"

Genma folded his arms. "Should I, Miss Kounji?"

Ukyo could feel her anger building. There was no turning back now. "You  
left me by the side of the road and took off with my father's cart!"

Genma snapped his fingers. "I knew the name sounded familiar. How's the  
old man these days?"

His casual tone made Ukyo furious. "He's DEAD!" She pointed her finger in  
his direction. "Tomorrow morning at dawn, meet me at the park down the  
street! I will not wait any longer to restore my family honor!" Not  
waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and walked back out the front  
gate.

When she reached the park, she stopped. The rain had stopped, so she  
lowered the battle spatula from over her head. She shook the water off of  
it before returning it to the sling on her back. She looked at the wet  
grounds. She had intended to wait there for Genma, but she realized that  
spending the night at the park might not have been the best idea. *I guess  
I could go back to U-Chan's,* she thought as she reached an empty bench.  
*I'd have to find my way back in time for the fight.* She took the map out  
and looked at it again. It had taken her several hours to make her way over  
to this side of town. Making the trip home in the dark and finding her way  
back before dawn wasn't an appealing idea.

She sat down on the bench. *Maybe I'll just calm down a bit before I head  
back.* She realized as she relaxed that she had been standing all day. A  
warm breeze soothed her as she rubbed her knees a bit, trying to decide what  
she should do. The spatula clanked between the slats of the bench as she  
moved.

** ** **

Akane spread her blanket over Ranko, who was still lying in the entry way.

Nabiki looked at the blanket. She recognized it as one that Akane favored,  
a quilted affair that was covered with patterns of different floral images.  
"You sure you want Ranko bleeding on your blanket?"

Akane shrugged. "It's washable. Besides, Ranko needs it. We're not sure  
why she fainted."

Nabiki counted off her fingers. "Lessee, there's the running in the rain,  
the going into shock, the loss of blood. This is probably the first time  
she's been through this."

Ranma shook his head. "It's not like I never bled before."

Nabiki gave Ranma a doubtful look. "Oh? And just how many times have you  
had a period?"

Ranma blinked. "A what?"

Akane turned to Ranma. "You know. A 'monthly bill'. Each month, when a  
woman...."

Ranma waved his hands. "I don't need to know about that... that... 'that  
time of the month' thing. It's a woman thing, that's all I need to worry  
about."

Nabiki looked down at Ranko. "I take it she doesn't know much about it  
either, then?"

Ranma shrugged. After seeing the expressions on Akane and Nabiki, he stood  
up. "Ya know, I think I'll go practice in the dojo for a while."

Akane looked down the hall after Ranma left. "Where's Kasumi?"

Nabiki put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "She's cleaning up after dinner.  
Besides, I get the feeling that the sweet and cheery approach isn't going to  
be the best way to handle this."

"The best way to handle what?" Ranko opened her eyes and looked at Akane  
and then Nabiki. "What's happening to me?"

Akane put her hand on Ranko's shoulder. "You see, Ranko, it's like  
this...." Akane played with her fingers fretfully.

Ranko raised her eyebrows. "Like... what?" She sat up to get a better look  
at Akane's futile gestures.

"Well, when a young woman... you know." Akane nodded hopefully.

Ranko nodded at first, and then shook her head. "No, I don't know."

"Um, well... the... ah... fact is that...."

"The fact is," Nabiki intervened, "you have been a young woman long enough  
that you are going through something that all women have to deal with. Each  
month, there will be a few days when you get cramps. Then you will bleed a  
bit. It's a natural thing that all women have to live with."

Ranko nodded. "So, every month I'm going to be uncomfortable for a while  
and then bleed a little." She thought about it a second and took a deep  
breath. "I guess that's... not... TOO bad."

Nabiki took a deep breath. "Well, that's not all. You should also know  
that since you have started having a period, it is possible for you to get  
pregnant."

Ranko lay back, staring at the ceiling. She could feel the weight of the  
information press her against the floor. "A... period... preg..." The word  
choked her throat. She swallowed to clear it. "I see."

The three were silent for a couple of minutes. Akane and Nabiki were trying  
to judge Ranko's reaction. Ranko was attempting to understand some of the  
depth of her new knowledge.

Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen and walked down the hall. She found the  
three in the entryway. "Oh my, is Ranko alright?"

Nabiki nodded. "She'll be fine. She's just learned about menarche."

Kasumi smiled. "Congratulations, Ranko. This is wonderful. Would you like  
some red beans and rice?"

Nabiki shook her head, making a forceful cut-off gesture at her neck.

Ranko slowly sat back up. "Thank you, Kasumi, but I don't feel much like  
celebrating right now."

Akane looked at Ranko. "You should probably eat something. When was your  
last meal?"

Ranko stared at Akane's blanket. "Breakfast. I skipped lunch and dinner  
because I was covering for Ukyo."

"Well, THAT'S real healthy," Nabiki deadpanned.

Kasumi put her hands together. "Oh, you poor girl. Did you faint?"

Ranko looked sharply at Kasumi. "I'm not a girl! I'm a...." Her voice cut  
short, and she looked back to Akane's blanket. She shook as she silently  
traced one of the blooms with her finger.

Nabiki put her hand on Ranko's shoulder. "Ranko, you might feel like a guy  
on the inside, but you need to come to terms with the fact that you have the  
body of a young woman."

Ranko stood up uneasily, noticing that her legs had been wiped clean. "Is  
it okay for me to take a bath?"

Nabiki stood up. "Sure. Just rinse yourself good before going into the  
furo."

Ranko took a couple of tentative steps down the hall. "I suddenly feel  
filthy."

Kasumi watched her trudge down the hall before giving Nabiki a quick hug.  
"You know, Nabiki, she might need some company right now."

Nabiki nodded as she watched Akane pick up her blanket. Akane stood and  
smiled. "Thank you for helping out. I'm still not really comfortable  
around her."

Nabiki grunted. "Really? I didn't notice."

** ** **

Ranko poured another bucketful over herself, noticing that the water stayed  
clear this time. She stepped carefully into the furo, trying to take  
comfort in the warm water. Despite the warmth, the memory of Nabiki's words  
made her shiver. *Period? Pregnant? How could this be happening to me?  
I'm a guy!*

Nabiki knocked on the door. "Ranko, is it okay if I come in?"

Ranko sighed. "I don't care."

Nabiki opened the door and sat down next to the furo. "You know, it's not  
all that bad. Women have been dealing with it for ages."

Ranko's fists splashed into the water. "I'm NOT a...." She stared down at  
the waves as they bounced back and forth. She started again, but more  
quietly. "I'm not a woman. I'm a guy."

"You just have the BODY of a woman."

Ranko sighed. "Nabiki?"

"Yeah?"

"What makes a person? The body or the mind?"

Nabiki thought a bit. "I would have to say both. Neither can survive  
without the other."

Ranko sighed again. "You're a big help."

"If you want everything sugar-coated, talk to my older sister."

Ranko waved her hand, watching the ripples in the water absently.

"Look, Ranko, if you want my advice, I would recommend that you stop this  
self-pity thing and instead spend your energy finding positive things you  
can do about your life."

Ranko didn't look up. "You mean learning how to be more like a woman?  
Forget it."

"I didn't say that. You don't have to be feminine to be accepted in today's  
society. There are women out there who have stayed single and made a  
successful career for themselves."

Ranko grunted. "I guess so. Being around Akane has showed me that it's  
okay to be a tomboy."

Nabiki snickered.

"Well, that doesn't make it seem much easier, but it does help. Thanks,  
Nabiki."

Nabiki winked. "I'll put it on your tab."

** ** **

Shampoo woke up feeling a small foot jab into her side. <Wake up,> Cologne  
ordered. Shampoo sat up, feeling the ache in her back and the fog in her  
head. She hadn't slept well at all. <Put these on.> Cologne dropped a  
plain black shirt and pants that resembled clothing of the Chinese lower  
class. She changed quickly before Cologne's impatient stare. <Now follow  
me.>

Shampoo silently followed as Cologne went to a nearby restaurant. Cologne  
got teriyaki pork and salad, while Shampoo got a small bowl of rice.  
Shampoo ate her breakfast quietly. Cologne ate slowly. After Shampoo  
finished her rice, she stared at the table. She made no move and no sound  
while Cologne continued to eat.

Cologne finished her breakfast and left the restaurant without a word.  
Shampoo followed obediently. They stopped at a couple different stores in  
the area before finding a handful of tables and chairs that were acceptable.  
They were very dirty, and some of them needed repair, but the price for the  
collection was good. Cologne concluded her negotiations with the salesman  
and turned to Shampoo. <You will need to carry these back.>

Shampoo blinked. Cologne had to be kidding. It was a two or three  
kilometers back to the their new home. It would take all day to get them  
all carried over.

Cologne glared at Shampoo. <Is there a problem?>

Shampoo sadly shook her head.

<Unless you think you are above work. Maybe you should hire a common person  
to carry them for you?>

Shampoo shook her head again.

<Then you'd better get started.>

Shampoo sighed and lifted the first table. It wasn't quite as heavy as it  
looked. She put it down, hoisted it onto her back, and began to walk.

** ** **

Ranko rolled out of her futon, being careful not to step on Ranma as she  
walked out of their bedroom. The pad thing that Kasumi had given her felt  
strange. She ignored it, opening the door to Ukyo's bedroom.

Ukyo's bed was still made.

Ranko went downstairs and looked around for any sign that Ukyo had been back  
the night before. She noticed that the battle spatula was also gone. *So,  
she hasn't had her fight yet,* Ranko thought. *I wonder where she spent the  
night, then?*

** ** **

Ukyo rolled over, falling off the park bench. She spit the mud out of her  
mouth and sat up. Her battle spatula dug into the ground behind her,  
keeping her from sitting completely upright. She took it from the sling and  
stretched. Tried to stretch. Her back was cramped from the cold,  
unyielding metal of the spatula and the hard surface of the bench. She  
gasped, realizing that she was still in the park. It was nearly sunrise,  
and she was sore, groggy, and definitely in no shape for fighting.

She stood up, looking around the park. It was still deserted. If she left  
now, she might not be noticed. She fingered the handle of her spatula  
uneasily as she tried to decide what to do.

"So, you think you can beat me, eh?"

Ukyo spun around to see the distorted image of Genma. The anger returned,  
washing away any doubts she had. "I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my  
father's cart and breaking your promise, you jackass."

Genma folded his arms. "Those are pretty strong words for a girl. Can you  
back them up?" He used the same casual, taunting voice she had heard last  
night.

She grabbed a couple of throwing spatulas and threw them at Genma. He leapt  
to one side. She almost lost sight of him as he jumped. She glared through  
her distorted view, trying to ignore the shifting patterns. She hefted the  
spatula and struck at the image, ignoring the painful protests from her  
back.

Genma easily dodged, stepping in behind the swing. He backhanded Ukyo  
across the cheek, and she fell to the ground. Genma blinked. He hadn't hit  
her that hard, but he had expected her to duck or block or something. It was  
like she hadn't seen it coming, even though she had been looking right at  
him. He watched her movements. She seemed to be more silent from shame  
than writhing in pain. "Let that be a lesson. You need more than a  
big...," Genma blinked at the weapon, "...spatula to get the better of  
Saotome Genma." He watched Ukyo a moment longer before walking home.

Ukyo held her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, her shame and anger  
burning hotter than the pain.

================================================== =========  
Chapter 3 - Another Attempt

Shampoo opened the door with her foot, staggered into the restaurant, and  
nearly dropped the chairs she was carrying. She put her hands on her knees  
and rested for a moment.

Cologne was sitting at one of the tables Shampoo had carried over earlier.  
She was eating ramen from one of two bowls on the table. <Sit down and  
eat.>

Shampoo silently sat down and began picking at her noodles.

Cologne watched Shampoo sigh and sadly lift a single noodle to her mouth.  
This wasn't working. It hadn't even been two days, and already Shampoo had  
gone from quiet acceptance of her new position to a deepening depression.  
This would not do at all. Cologne decided to take a different approach.  
<Great-Granddaughter.>

Shampoo looked up from her bowl and blinked.

<I know that recent events have been hard on you. It might help you to know  
that what we are doing here is not intended to be more punishment.>

<What are we doing in Japan, Great-Grandmother?>

Cologne stirred her ramen a bit. <We are... preparing for the future. We  
must be ready to face the challenges ahead of us.>

Shampoo studied her elder for a few moments. What challenges did she mean?  
Was Ranma involved? If he wasn't, why were they in Japan? She found  
herself thinking of more questions than she had the night before.

Cologne finished her ramen. <You may have a short break before you finish  
getting the rest of the tables and chairs.>

** ** **

Ranko was struggling to keep up with the Sunday noon rush. Ranma helped out  
by taking care of everything but the cooking. Things were beginning to  
settle down when Ukyo stumbled in.

Her hair was muddy and tangled. Her face was bruised and dirty. She was  
still wearing her blue fighting outfit, which was dirty and wrinkled.

Ranko called Ranma out from the kitchen. Ranma was immediately at Ukyo's  
side. Ranko got his attention as they reached the counter. "I'll be up as  
soon as I can." Ranma nodded and continued up the stairs.

Ranko looked down at the counter. The okonomiyaki she was working on was  
burning. "I'm sorry," she said as she slid it aside. She looked at the  
customer who was waiting for his order. "I'll have to start over. I hope  
it's not too much of a bother."

"Are you kidding?" the customer remarked. "There's always something  
interesting going on here. That and the food is why this place is so  
great."

Ranko blinked, unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

She hung the closed sign on the door. Thankfully, business dropped off fast  
enough that Ranko caught up quickly with the existing customers and ran  
upstairs.

Ukyo was crying into Ranma's shoulder. He was patting her back and picking  
at bits of mud that were in her hair. He gave Ranko an uncomfortable look.

Ranko sat down on the bed. She patted the mattress beside her, and Ukyo sat  
down quietly. Ranko waited quietly for Ukyo to talk.

"I was so stupid," Ukyo began. "I stayed at the park when I should've come  
home and gotten some sleep and then I woke up so tired and sore and then  
Genma was there and it was too late to call it off or anything and I got so  
mad because he was being a real jackass and I tried to fight but he read my  
moves so easily and broke through my defenses and...." Ukyo waved her arms  
helplessly, trying to come up with words that expressed how she felt.

Ranko tenderly touched the bruise on Ukyo's cheek. "He hit you, didn't he?"

Ukyo nodded. "I didn't even see it coming. He hit, and it felt like my  
cheek was gonna explode. I fell down, not because he hit me so hard, but  
because I was totally unprepared for it."

Ranma watched Ukyo for a moment. "The old man is pretty fast, but you  
should have been able to see it coming enough to keep your balance."

Ukyo said nothing. She just sadly shook her head.

Ranko took Ukyo's hands. "Ukyo. Look at me. How well can you see?"

Ukyo sighed. "I can see general shapes. It's kinda fuzzy, and there's this  
black and white pattern that keeps changing."

Ranma stared at Ukyo. "Ukyo, the old man was a challenge for me to spar  
with, and I can see fine. How did you expect to fight him like this?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I was just so..." She took a deep breath. "...So  
sad and angry. I was determined to make him pay for what he did."

The room was silent for a couple minutes, each person lost in their own  
thoughts.

"Well," Ranko finally began. "We'll make him pay, alright."

Ukyo blinked. "Ranko?"

Ranko nodded. "That's right, 'we', but before our re-match, you need some  
training."

"That's right," Ranma agreed. "You're battle spatula is handled kinda like  
kendo, right?"

Ukyo nodded. "Kinda."

Ranma thought a bit, then he smiled. "How much Jujitsu do you know?"

** ** **

The softball game was over. The students headed for the locker rooms. As  
usual, Ranko ducked around the corner while no one was looking. She peeked  
back and watched the guys walk into the boy's side. One of them started  
laughing and slapped another playfully on the back. Ranko sighed. Sadly,  
she trudged over to the equipment shed and stepped inside to change.

She changed and walked out of the shed, nearly bumping into Nabiki. "What  
are you doing here, Nabiki?"

Nabiki casually poked at a rock with her foot. "Ya' know, I would have  
thought that a guy in your situation would have jumped at the chance to be  
in the girl's locker room."

Ranko shouldered her bag and walked away. "Feh."

Nabiki caught up. "Hey, what are you doing during lunch?"

Ranko stopped walked and looked at Nabiki. "Why?"

"I know someone who wants to meet you."

Ranko stared at Nabiki. "What are you up to?"

Nabiki put her hand to her chest in an expression of mock shock. "Moi?"

Ranko shook her head. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Nabiki led Ranko to a corner of the gymnasium. Standing there was a woman  
who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello, Ranko," she said, bowing. "I've been looking for you."

Ranko pointed a finger at the woman. "You're the one who was coaching for  
Akane at the gymnastics thing, weren't you?"

"That's right," Mrs. Kosagi said. "I was very impressed with your  
performance at the competition last week." She looked at Nabiki.

Nabiki waved her hand. "You can pay me later, sensei." Kosagi nodded and  
Nabiki left.

Ranko folded her arms. "So what is this about?"

"I was wondering if you might be interested in doing more work in martial  
arts rhythmic gymnastics."

"You want me to compete again? For the school?"

"Actually, I was thinking about having an assistant coach."

Ranko blinked. "A what?"

"Nabiki said that you were having a little trouble finding friends. I  
thought that helping us out would be a good way for you to meet more girls."

*Well,* Ranko thought. *Nabiki is full of surprises.* She looked at Mrs.  
Kosagi. She seemed like a friendly person. Maybe Nabiki had a point. "I  
guess we could give it a try."

"That's great," Mrs. Kosagi said, holding Ranko's hand. "The next practice  
is on Thursday night, but if you don't mind, I would like to talk with you a  
bit after school."

** ** **

After talking with Mrs. Kosagi about the team, Ranko headed home. The  
closed sign was on the door, which was unusual this close to the dinner  
rush. She stepped inside and heard muffled sounds coming from upstairs.

She slid the door open to Ukyo's bedroom to see Ukyo and Ranma entangled on  
the floor. Ranko folded her arms. "Well, well. I would hate to be around  
if Akane saw this."

Ukyo let go of Ranma's arm and sat up. "Ranma was teaching me a Jujitsu  
technique."

Ranko nodded. "Of course."

Ranma released his hold of Ukyo's leg and stood up. "I thought that she  
would do better with a form where she could feel what her opponent was  
doin'."

Ukyo stood up. "Maybe you and I could wrestle a bit, eh, Ranko?"

Ranko's eyes went wide. "Wrestle with...."

Ukyo walked over to Ranko. "Yeah, I want to try to spar with different  
partners. It's helped keep me flexible before. Whaddya say?"

Ranko stared. Ukyo was standing very close. Ranko felt her face get hot.  
"Uh, maybe later."

Ranma shrugged. "Why not? Doncha wanna help out U-chan?"

Ranko glanced at Ranma. "It's not that."

"Well, why not then?" A small light bulb glimmered in Ranma's head. "It's  
not because you're still... you know...."

Ranko glared at Ranma. "No, I'm over it."

Ukyo blinked. "Over what?"

Ranko quickly waved her hands. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ranma turned to Ukyo, oblivious of Ranko's glare. "She had her... um... you  
know."

Ukyo shook her head. "Her what?"

"Now how did Akane say it?" Ranma snapped his fingers. "Monthly bill."

Ukyo looked over at Ranko, eyes wide. Ranko stared at her shoe. Ukyo  
stepped up to Ranko. "I thought there was something going on. Here I am  
worrying about myself, and I didn't even spend a minute to tell you about  
what you were going through. It must've been scary for you."

Ranko moved her foot uncomfortably. "Nabiki told me."

"Ranko, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Ukyo stepped closer and gave  
Ranko a hug. Ranko closed here eyes. Ukyo let go and took a step back.  
"Ranko?" Ranko opened her eyes. "Why are you trembling?"

Ranko avoided Ukyo's gaze. "I gotta go clean the dishes." Ranko turned and  
headed straight for the stairway. She was barely conscious of making her  
way down to the kitchen. She found herself at the sink, her hands soaking  
in the cold water. The emotions and sensations she was feeling were things  
she was not accustomed to. Her heart raced. Her head swam in the confusing  
maelstrom, and she leaned against the sink for support.

"Ranko."

Ranko turned to see Ukyo standing behind her. Ukyo watched her for a few  
seconds before speaking again. "Ranko, this must be a really confusing time  
for you. I know I was pretty confused when I was going through this, and I  
didn't have a curse to deal with." Ranko looked back down at the floor.  
Ukyo sighed. "I just wanted you to know that if you need a friend to  
confide in or a shoulder to cry on, I will always be here for you. I  
promise."

Ranko looked up at Ukyo, tears in her eyes. She reached for Ukyo's  
shoulder, but stopped short. She looked at her hand. Her hand was shaking.  
She pulled her hand back and sat down against the cabinet. "Thank you,  
Ukyo," she whispered. "I think I need some time to myself right now."

** ** **

The next time Ranma coached Ukyo, he decided it would be better to have  
Akane present. Not only would it cut down on potential rumors causing him  
trouble, but he could teach both of them at the same time. He stood back  
and watched them go through the movements.

Akane gave Ukyo a throw. Ukyo rolled into the landing, stopping herself  
with her foot rather than her back.

"Very good," Ranma said. "You guys are learning really quickly." Akane  
blushed a little.

Ukyo nodded. "I think your teaching skills have improved since you started  
working with Ranko on the gymnastics stuff."

"That is a good thing," Soun said in the doorway. The three teenagers bowed  
as he entered the dojo. He returned a bow and walked across the room to the  
shrine. He looked at the shrine as he spoke. "Ranma, watching you teach  
has brought back some memories. There was a time when I would hold classes  
several nights a week." He looked over at Akane. "That was a long time  
ago."

Both Soun and Akane stared quietly at each other for a few seconds. Ukyo  
guessed that Mrs. Tendo's death had something to do with Soun's decision to  
quit.

Soun finally sighed. "Things have been pretty quiet lately, and I have been  
thinking if there is something better I can be doing."

Akane walked over to the shrine. "Daddy?"

Soun looked back up at the shrine. "I've decided to begin teaching again.  
We could use the extra money anyway."

Akane gave her father a hug. "That's great!"

>From the kitchen door, Nabiki smiled. She closed the door and turned  
around.

Kasumi smiled cheerfully. "Nabiki, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

Nabiki waved her hand vaguely. "Oh, just arranging more spare time for  
myself." She ignored the confused look on her older sister as she left the  
room.

Back at U-Chan's, Ranko sat on the roof of the restaurant, staring at the  
stars, trying to make sense of her life.

================================================== =========  
Chapter 4 - Retribution

Ranko sat just outside the doorway to the gymnastics room. The door was  
open, so she could hear the girls inside without being seen. She hugged her  
knees and tried to pick out as much of the conversations as she could.

"This is a little big. Maybe I need to order another one that fits better."

"You don't wanna be jumping out of it in the middle of a match. You might  
just...."

"...speaking of nosebleeds, you hear about Kooji?"

"Oh yeah! He got dumped by Akira AND Tamiko after they found out that  
he...."

"...Serves him right. If I was...."

"...I noticed that she was looking at me."

"How gross! Is she perverted or what?"

Ranko sighed. What was Nabiki trying to get her into, anyway? There didn't  
sound like there was much room for a tomboy in there. This didn't look like  
it was going to work. She stood up and looked at the doorway down the hall.  
It didn't look very far away. She could just quietly walk out and go home.

Then, she heard Kosagi's voice. "We can start warming up now. My assistant  
coach should be here any minute."

"I saw her at the competition. She was great."

"I wish I could fight as good as her. Kodachi wouldn't be beating us up all  
the time."

"Yeah, just once I'd like to beat her at her own game."

So that was it. They needed her. Ranko found herself standing in the  
doorway.

Kosagi turned to greet her. "Ranko. I'm glad you could come. Girls, this  
is Ranko. She was the one who beat Kodachi in last week's competition."

Ranko folded her arms and walked to Kosagi. The other girls were grew  
respectfully silent. Ranko looked at the floor. "So... um, what's first?"

"Well, I was planning on letting them have their normal warm-ups before  
letting you get to know them."

Ranko shrugged. "Well, I could watch them spar a bit."

Kosagi waved a hand at the hushed whispers. "Ranko has come from a martial  
arts background. I thought taking an approach from her side of the sport  
would improve your fighting skills." She looked at the doubtful and unsure  
expressions. "You want to beat Kodachi, don't you?" The girls shrugged and  
nodded. "Well, then, let's get started."

** ** **

Cologne stepped out from the kitchen. She looked around the front room.  
Over the course of the week, it had been transformed from a dusty, empty  
room into a dining room with a Chinese flair. A shoji screened the doorway  
into the kitchen from view. A desk with a cash register sat near the front  
door. Shampoo had just finished putting flowers in vases on each table.  
Cologne waved her staff around the room. <Well, it looks like we're as  
ready as we will be. I just hope that a Friday night is the ideal time to  
open a restaurant.>

Shampoo nodded. <Great-grandmother?>

<Yes, child?>

<I came to Japan because I had nowhere else to go. Why did you come here?>  
Shampoo waved her arms around the room. <Why are we starting this?>

Cologne smiled. <If you think that I came here to keep an eye on you, I  
will accept that as my answer.>

Shampoo watched her elder. <There's something else, isn't there?>

Cologne's smile wavered. <You needn't worry yourself about that.>

<Is it about Ranma?>

Cologne thought about her answer for a second. <If Ranma happens to come  
here to eat, then you could say he was involved.>

<I see.>

Cologne decided to keep Shampoo busy before she thought of any other  
questions. <Go open the front doors. Lets cook some ramen.>

Shampoo happily bounced over to the front doors. She looked through the  
window and blinked. A handful of people were waiting outside. She hadn't  
opened the doors yet, and they already had customers.

She unlocked the doors and placed the open sign, waving happily to them.  
"Ni hao! Welcome to the Nekohanten!"

** ** **

It was only a couple of weeks since Genma's last challenger, a young girl  
who appeared to have a grudge against him. Nodoka had not heard all that  
the girl had said, but it appeared that Genma had caused trouble for her.  
Genma, of course, had been sketchy on the details. Something about a  
misunderstanding over a second fiancée to Ranma. Nodoka figured that Genma  
must have either failed to avoid the problem or was too self-involved to get  
himself out.

Nodoka paused her musings enough to look over at the katana. It was resting  
on the display stand along with her shorter sword. The morning sunlight  
from the nearby window had not yet reached the weapons. Despite Genma's  
assurances, she was sure there had to be some good reason why Ranma stayed  
away. Surely, it couldn't be because of the oath. Could it? She had asked  
neighbors about him, as some of them had been to U-Chan's. He seemed to be  
happy, business seemed to be doing well, and he was working with two girls.  
During a serendipitous conversation with Kasumi at the grocery store, Nodoka  
discovered that Ranma was still friends with the Tendo household. Indeed,  
he was still interested with one of the Tendo girls.

She ran her hand down the sheath, pausing with her fingers against the hilt.  
Despite the foolhardy meddling of the two men, the families might be united  
after all.

There was a knock at the door. She sighed, staring at the display a moment  
longer, before crossing the living room and walking to the door.

It was the Kounji girl again. Nodoka blinked. Genma had said little about  
the match. "How can I help you, Miss Kounji?"

The young woman was dressed once again in her fighting outfit. She bowed.  
"I wish to see the old man again."

This one was determined. Not only that, but she was no longer using his  
name. Nodoka could see the anger and determination in the girl's eyes.  
"Forgive me, but is it wise to face him again after such a short time?"

Ukyo stood there, showing no outward signs of emotion. "I have been  
training. Please let me see him."

Nodoka sighed and nodded. She walked back through the house and into the  
back yard. Genma was watering his bamboo garden. Nodoka watched for a  
moment. Each time she was reminded of Genma's curse, she couldn't help but  
wonder if Ranma had also found misfortune during their journey. Genma was,  
as always, sketchy in the details. She stood on the deck beside the garden,  
but did not bow. "The Kounji woman is here again to see you."

Genma stopped watering the bamboo and stared at the watering can. "So  
soon?"

She could see it. He was thinking about it. He held the watering can there  
in front of him. "You should see her in your non-cursed form, 'old man'."

Genma put the can down, but continued to stare at it. "Now just a minute.  
What kind of language is that to be taking with your husband?"

Nodoka said nothing, but stared as Genma stood silently.

Genma sighed and walked inside without looking at her.

Nodoka stood on the deck, staring at the bamboo. Since he had returned,  
Genma had not looked into her eyes. She couldn't determine if he was ashame  
d or angry. She had tried several different tactics to get her husband to  
open up, to tell her what went wrong. She thought that she could find out  
what had happened. She thought that she could have a family once again.  
She thought that she would no longer be lonely when he came back. She was  
wrong.

She walked back into the house. Genma and the Kounji girl had already left.

She was about to walk into the kitchen when there was another knock at the  
door. She frowned. Whomever was there surely must have seen Genma and Ukyo  
leave. They must be there to see her. Perhaps it was her neighbor,  
insisting on hearing or telling the latest gossip. She opened the door to  
see a young man who looked familiar. She took a step back to keep her  
balance. It was no good. Her knees gave out, and she sat heavily on the  
entry step.

It was Ranma.

She stood there, her hand over her mouth, afraid to speak or move in fear  
that she would disturb her dream. Her son was home at last. Nothing else  
mattered, now that they were a family once again. She would find out what  
went wrong. She would make it all right. She would do her best to bring  
her family back together.

Then he spoke. "Hello, Mrs. Saotome."

The words echoed in her mind. She remembered that he had disowned the  
Saotome name. He had come to her as a stranger. Even so, all was not lost.  
He was here. She stood and bowed deeply. "Forgive my rudeness, sir.  
Please, come inside."

Ranma stepped inside and took off his shoes. "We got a lot to talk about."

Nodoka silently nodded, turning away to hide her smile.

** ** **

Ukyo smiled.

Genma rolled over and stood up again. He grunted as he lifted his body to  
stand once more. He watched the young woman as she slowly circled him. She  
did not seem like the same person he fought just a short while ago. This  
one was confident. She didn't seem to be able to read his moves, but she  
knew how to react. Not only were his punches and kicks ineffective, but  
more often than not, she was able to get a hold of him. Once she did, he  
was headed for the ground.

He grunted as he tried to hide his sore knee. "Had enough?"

Ukyo laughed. "As a matter of fact, I think it's time for something  
different." She stepped forward, grabbing his arm. She pushed her hip out,  
pulled on his arm, and catapulted him over her back. Genma hit the trunk of  
a nearby tree, back-first and upside-down. Before he fell down, a handful  
of throwing spatulas embedded themselves in the tree. A couple of them  
pinned him to the tree by his gi. A couple of them hit the trunk, missing  
him completely.

Ukyo stepped back. "Oh, did I mention that my sight isn't at it's best,  
right now?" She smiled and took a few more spatulas from her bandoleer.

Genma nodded. "That's why you reacted to my moves instead of... of...."  
His voice trailed off as he watched Ukyo hold a spatula ready to throw.

She took her time, throwing a single spatula before pretending to take aim  
with the next.

*Chock*

*Chock*

*Chock* "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not!"

"You're right. I'm not."

*Chock*

*Chock* "Yeeeooooow!"

"Well, that was high pitched. I hope I didn't hit anything you might need  
later." Ukyo stopped as she heard a couple of people approach. She turned,  
holding a throwing spatula ready. "Who's there? I am in a fight for honor,  
so you'd better not stop me."

"Don't worry about us, Miss Kounji," Nodoka said. "Even after what Ranma  
told me, I'm capable of waiting my turn." Nodoka held her sheathed katana  
comfortably over her shoulder.

Ukyo bowed. "Mrs. Saotome, I believe that I've had enough."

Ranma looked at Genma. He was bruised and cut. He was also hanging  
upside-down against a tree. Either Ukyo's target practice had not improved  
much, or she was toying with him. Ranma couldn't decide which.

Nodoka turned to Ranma. "Very well. Ranma-san, do you have business with  
this man?"

Ranma turned his back. "I don't wanna say nothin' to him."

Nodoka turned to Genma. "I see." Genma paled at Nodoka's expression.  
Nodoka stared back. "So, now you look at me." Ukyo stepped away. Nodoka  
took a few steps towards Genma. "I could not fathom what would keep you  
from looking at your own wife for two months." Nodoka sat down in front of  
him, laying the katana on her lap. "I have heard some things from this  
young man, disturbing things, that you have done." She stared at the sword  
for a moment. "Is it true that you arranged a second engagement between  
Ranma and Ukyo during your training?"

Genma hung silently.

Nodoka looked up from her sword. "Answer me!"

Genma quietly nodded his head.

Nodoka sighed. "Did you take him to Jusenkyo?"

Genma nodded.

"Did you knock him into a cursed pool AFTER you have been cursed YOURSELF?"

Genma closed his eyes and nodded.

Nodoka looked back down at her sword. "So, you have single-handedly  
dishonored three families and cursed your only child. If it was only that,  
I could forgive you and help you rebuild what you have destroyed. As a  
proper wife, it would be my duty to help you as best I could." Genma  
watched her as tears began to fall in her lap. "I would have been happy to  
help you, had you not been so cruel to me as well." She took a deep breath  
before continuing. "You took my son away from me in the name of the art. I  
was so lonely those long years, but I was able to be strong, because I knew  
that one day my son would return to me, proud and strong." Her face was red  
as she looked sharply at him. "Not only did you fail to bring him back,  
you've driven him away!" She looked back at Ranma, who was peeking over his  
shoulder at her. "You've driven my only son out of our family, and that I  
cannot forgive!"

She stood, unsheathing the katana. With a quick stroke, she cut Genma free  
of his gi. He fell to the ground, bleeding on his panda boxers. He turned  
and kneeled. "Please, Nodoka...."

"I only ask for one thing from you." Nodoka reached into her kimono,  
producing a ceremonial knife. She dropped the knife on the ground in front  
of Genma and held her sword ready. "I ask that you fulfill your oath."

Genma stared at the woman before him. He could see the barely contained  
anger in her eyes, and heard it in her voice. He looked over at Ranma, who  
still had his back turned. He looked over at Ukyo, who watched with morbid  
fascination.

He reached for the knife with a shaking hand. He touched it, feeling the  
cold metal on his fingertip. Before picking it up, he turned and ran.

Nodoka held her sword as she watched him run out of the park. "Hiretsukan."

Ukyo watched him run away, nodding her head in agreement. "Bastard."

** ** **

Ranko sighed, putting the hand towel back in the sink. Her sneezing seemed  
to be over. She washed her hands before stepping out of the kitchen.

Fortunately, there were only a few customers. "Are you alright?" one of  
them asked as she poured an order.

Ranko waved her hand. "I'm fine. I just don't know what came over...."  
She stared at the front door, suddenly unable to speak. She dropped the  
bowl, ignoring the mess it made on the floor.

Ukyo and Ranma had just stepped inside, and were welcoming Mother in.  
"Mother. Mother? Mother! Mother?!" Her head was throbbing, she could  
barely breathe. Something inside was screaming for attention. A memory.  
Something she had promised. An oath. She whispered the words as they came  
to her. "A man among men."

Nodoka looked at her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped.

Ranko took a few steps back, shaking her head. She whispered, "No, please."

Ranma and Ukyo watched silently as Nodoka took a step forward.

Ranko took two steps towards the stairs. "Please," she said.

Nodoka reached out with her hand. "Ranko."

Ranko screamed, "NO!" and ran up the stairs.

Nodoka stood in shocked silence. Ukyo walked behind the counter. "I'll go  
talk to her."

Ukyo went up the stairs to find Ranko curled up in a corner of her bedroom.  
She hugged her knees and shivered. "Please don't make me see her. I don't  
want to die."

Ukyo sat down beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders. "We talked  
about the whole oath thing on the way here. Mr. Saotome is the only one in  
trouble."

Ranko looked at Ukyo. "She... she doesn't hate me?"

"I think she might be more afraid of what you think than you're afraid of  
her."

Ranko stared at Ukyo. "Afraid of.... Why?"

"Please, just come down." Ukyo smiled. "And try not to be too hard on  
her."

Downstairs, Nodoka turned to Ranma. "I should not have come. This was too  
much too soon." She looked back at the stairs as Ukyo and Ranko came down.  
She stared quietly as Ranko stared back.

Ranko huffed a few times before running into her mother's arms. She shook  
as muffled sobs escaped. She cried on her mother's shoulder before being  
able to speak. "I've tried to be manly. I've tried to be honorable." She  
began to cry again. "I tried oh so hard!"

Nodoka hugged Ranko and shushed her. "Ranko, from what I've heard, you have  
been very honorable. You've been honest with people. You've helped out  
your friends."

"But..." Ranko stepped away. "Well, look at me. What kind of a man looks  
like this?"

Nodoka smiled. "Even with a curse, you are the most beautiful child I could  
have ever asked for."

Ranko stared at the floor. "What kind of a man can I be? What can I do  
with myself?"

"It sounds to me like you've already begun to answer that."

Ranko looked back up. "Huh?"

"Miss Kounji tells me that you're an assistant coach for the martial arts  
gymnastics team."

Ranko sniffed and nodded.

"Well, both you and Ranma may become very good instructors. Would that be  
so bad?"

"Um, last Thursday night wasn't bad."

Nodoka picked a nearby chair and sat down. "Tell me about it."

Ranko grabbed her arm. "Well, um, they were graceful and stuff, but they  
had no speed and no power."

"So, what did you do?"

"I suggested some stuff that would help."

"I'm sure that they will improve with your help."

Ranko shrugged. "Yeah, it might. I just...."

"You just what?"

"I just don't feel like I belong with them. They're all so... so...."

"So what? Feminine?"

Ranko nodded. "Yeah. I just don't look like...."

Nodoka sighed. "Ranko, what you look like is not as important as the kind  
of person you are on the inside."

Ranko looked into Nodoka's eyes. "Am I a good person?"

"From what I heard on the way here, you are a very nice person." Nodoka  
took Ranko's hands. "I would like to get to know you better, though. I  
would like, if it's okay with you, to visit you." She looked over to Ranma.  
"Both of you." She looked back to Ranko. "Could I visit you here once in a  
while?"

Ranko took a hand away to wipe her eyes. She looked over at Ranma. Both of  
them began nodding at the same time. Ranko looked back to Nodoka. "I... I  
think I would like that."

Nodoka nodded. "Thank you." She stood up and walked to the door. She  
stopped before she reached it and turned around. There were tears in her  
eyes. The future was once again a thing of promise. "Thank you."

================================================== =========


End file.
